


The Note

by Silverbandit



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbandit/pseuds/Silverbandit
Summary: Warning. This fic has talk of suicide and death. If these things bug you, please do not read.Waking up to a your owm suicide note and a vampire? It happens.-ONGOING-





	1. Chapter 1

_I lived a fairly normal life. Everyone says this, well not everyone. But, you get what I mean at least. My life was the normal, worked the nine to five job, had a pet dog, friends, blah, blah, blah._

_Truth is, I'm dead. At least I think I am after finding a note, one if I might add in my own messy handwriting. Why? No idea. The note was a suicide note. Now why would I kill myself? I don't remember a reason really or even feeling as if I wanted to do die. Yet, here I am pale and grey. I'm not hungry or thristy....hm thristy..._

_What I haven't realized yet is that thrist that will curse my very being. I didn't want to kill people or anything. Humans to me now, but they're blood was so, so bitter sweet. It made me feel more alive than well...being alive really did. I have became a vampire from suicide? That went against the books, we all know we have to be bitten or drink a vampires blood. But, suicide? That's almost like a cruel joke. Like 'Hey, you want to die? How about I make you immortal to were you have to live.' What a joke._

_Now, I'm sure you're wondering if this is all there is. Afraid not, I'll start you off with when I was actually alive._

 

-human life-

Rain pattered lighting against the umbrella in her hands, tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She stood infront of a tomb, written on it was her mother's name Rebecca Abadeer. The girl was only seven when her mother died, her death was unknown reasons. The little girl dropped the umbrella only to fall to her knees feeling hopeless and broken. She stayed in that very spot for hours or days in her mind for the lost of her mon felt years ago yet just seconds ago all at once, a never ending cycle.

Soon she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder, deep inside she knew who it was yet at the same time it didn't feel real. "Marcy..." The voice was gentle yet licked in pain from the lost of his close friend. "....s-simon.." Marcy whimpered as she quickly turned to wrap her tiny arms around the mans light and thin frame. His hand that was on her shoulder wrapped around her in return. A hug of brokenness in hopes of being held together was the hug Marcy was hoping for, but that hug doesn't exist anymore.

She shivered once in the small light red truck, she didn't realize how cold it was till she looked outside to see that sleet was forming. It had been the winter time when Rebecca passed. A coat was placed around her in a poor attempt to warm her up. The car ride felt like it lasted hours. Marcy couldn't sleep, she hasn't slept since she found..."You can stay with me if you want? Hambo is waiting for you." The man's voice was a welcome destination from her thoughts. "C...can I?" Her voice was so harsh from all the crying. Simon gave a small nod turning on the radio, the sound of soft rock filled the car and her mind.

-back to vampire form-

 _Not a great memory, maybe I started to far back? Hm maybe, but whatever. You also are probably wondering 'what about your father? Is this Simon guy your father?' To answer your question, you need to wait to find out like any great story. Don't rush shit. Alright lets move to my teen years. Side note, not long before you have to listen to just talking_.

-back to human-

The girl now a teenager slammed a oak door in a fit of anger, a black worn down backpack over one shoulder and a red axe bass guitar in her left hand. "Marci-bear!" Shouted a man behind her, the man was well dressed in a slick black suit with a white button up shirt and a red tie. His black and grey hair was slicked back and his dark red eyes looked full of worry.

The girl quicky turned on her hills at that awful pet name. "Don't you dare call me that!" She growled between her teeth. The man held his hands. "Okay. But why are you so mad at me? I'm just trying to help." She rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on the guitar. "Help? By making me work at that stupid company! You don't believe in my music, you just want me to end up just like you, father!" Before he could speak again she stormed off. She didn't have much of a plan at first, but she'd figure it out. Anything beats living with that controlling man.

After a couple weeks of leaving she made friends with a guitarist named Keila, they ended up living together and making a band called the Scream Queens. What they were missing in order to make the whole band thing work was a manager. "We need a manager dude." Whined Guy as we seated ourselves at a table in a nearby bar.

"Yeah, but who could we trust?" Marceline asked just before her boyfriend Ash sat down next to her.

"I might know someone for us." Voiced Bongo just as our drinks were set on the table. Keila looked at him with her famous 'You better not be joking or I will punch you.' look, if any of us knew anything about Keila is she would without a doubt punch you. He flinched slightly at the look.

"Come Keila, you just need to meet her and boom you'll be all like. You were right! Kiss me Bongo!" This earned a smack on his arm from Guy who was not in the mood for jokes in this serious point in time of this band.

"Hit him again." Ash said with a laugh leaving him. Marcy was blinded by how much of an asshole Ash was. No matter how much her bandmates told her.

"Anyway, this pantanal manager is meeting us here." Bongo gave them a wink and one of his wolfish girns. We all drank a bit waiting for this soon to be manager to show up. In one of our little battles of might was going on, she heard a person clear their throat.

When she looked up the air left her lungs in a choke as she saw a woman in pink the shock she felt when she realized a princess was in a run down bar. "This group the Scream Queens?" Her voice was soft and fill of kindness, if thats what you want to call it. But everyone at the table sat up straight beside Ash, cause well. Ash.

After we all spoke for a little while the girl in pink became our manager and in our way to celebrate, a drink was offered. "Come on Bonnie, just one drink, for the celebration." Marcy wiggled an eyebrow with a smirk that she knew won people over. It did.

-back to vampire-

_I still can't believe I was dumb enough to be with Ash. Forever a mistake in my life. Anyway, this was the start of my life as Scream Queens. This lasted a good while, about six years. Something like that. Anyway, lets go to the night of my so called suicide, please. Memories are kind of a pain in my ass._

-back to human-

The past couple weeks have been hell for Marcy, the band spilt because of Ash lighting the drums on fire and harming Bongo pretty badly. It wasn't just that, Ash has hurt alot of the band members after him and Marcy broke up. The band couldn't handle it. Bonnie ended up leaving without a word even after telling Marcy that she loved her. 

Marcy sat at the small table in her apartment a glass of whiskey in her left hand, a sigh left her lips. In this moment she almost put thr thought of joining her fathers company but quickly ran that idea over in her head.

Leaning her head back to look at the ceiling her eyes felt heavy as she seemingly fell asleep.

-back to vampire for good-

 _Falling alseep in dread is the last thing I remember. So, how the fuck can one not remember offing themselves?!_ She thought to herself as she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to the door slowly wondering who it could even be at the door. At this point no one talks to her. "Hello?" She asked just a foot away from her door. 

 

Hearing the person speak won't be too much of a problem with being a vampire and all that. "Um, is this Marceline Abadeer's apartment?" A boyish voice asked, this boy sounds like he is just seventeen or around there. 

She opened the door to see a boy just four inches shorter, blonde saggy hair that hung slightly over his light blue eyes, he wore a plain blue shirt and white pants.  _White pants is a bad idea, always open to messes like blood._ "This is she, what do you want?" The boy rubbed the back of his head, almost as if he didn't think this through.

A taller gruffy looking guy ran into the boy, the taller guy had sandy orange hair, a five-o-clock shadow, warm brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with dark blue jeans. "Finn, I told you not to talk to the monster!" She raised her eyebrow.  _If they want a monster I can definitely give them one._ She slightly bent her back held out her right hand in a claw like manner and let out a low growl. "I'm hungry, you two look like a fitting meal." Both the boys looks of horror made her crack and start laughing.

"It's not funny! You're a vampire!" The gruff shouted making one nosy neighbor pop their head out. "Yelling random stuff like that makes you sound crazy. Come in and we talk this over." She stepped back door knob in hand, inviting the boys in. The blonde, she assumed was Finn walked in with a smile on his face. His friend on the other hand walked really slowly yet closely beside Finn.

"Would you like something to drink? Water or soda?" She asked.

"Soda." Finn said as he sat down at the table. 

"Water. Clear." The other said roughly and almost painfully. She set a glass of water in front of him as she was about to set the soda down, Finn quickly grabbed it making contact with her skin.  _If they are here to kill me, I can't let that happen till I find out what the fuck happened to me._  

She sat down across from them. "How do you two know me?"

"Peebs." His answer was so honest.

"Peebs?" She was confused by that pet name or name.

"He means Bonnibel." The taller one said.

"Bonnie?" She asked shocked, why would the crazy scientist wanted to talk to her.

"Whatever you call her, we don't care. We are here cause we know you are a vampire and we want to find out how and why. So Bonnibel asked us to come get you and take you to her place." She chuckled softly thinking this was like a scene from some stupid movie. 

"Who the hell are you two?"

"Heros!" The blonde shouts, she was kind of getting annoyed by his childish replies.

"First my name is Jake and this is Finn. We are part of the supernatural." He looked like he was choking on something 

"Finn smells human though." She said in a blank tone.

"He is. You can come with us and we can tell you everything we know, maybe Bonnibel can tell you." They both stood after that was said, heaviness filling the room. She let out a sigh. "Fine, but let me grab something. I feel like I won't return for a while." The boys gave a nod as they took a step out of my apartment, she walked into her room. Nothing much was there. She grabbed her bass guitar and then heard a whimper from her dog. "Can't leave you behind."

When she walked out of her apartment she had the axe bass on her back and a puppy wolf in her arms. "Alright, ready."

Once she was seated in a red truck the puppy in her lap in the back and the two boys in the front. "So what are you, Jake? You don't smell human." She asked as she looked at the back of his head.

"Werewolf. Your kind and mine have problems. I don't like vampires." He sounded like he was holding his breath. She noticed that it must be her smell, so she leaned over her chin in her plam and elbow on her knee. "They can't all be that bad." She breathed at him making him tighten his grip around the wheel.

"They kill people to live, vampires exist only to kill."

"Hm. I haven't killed anyone."

"Have you drank any blood?" Finn asked this.

"Yes, I broke into a blood drive van type thing. Never killed anyone, if I can find away to not drink blood...I will." The rest of the ride was quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

The red truck drove through what felt like a long forgotten forest. The trees were so tall you could barely make out the night sky. It was like a forest prison. The fact that there was any form of a pathway is mystery on its own. When the car finally came to a stop, it was out side of a. 

_Castle, yes a medieval fucking castle. Its almost as if the supernatural world is overflowing with money. Or some rich ass person just has a fund that us supernatural people can dip into without anyone finding out. I smell a  Conspiracy on this._

Jake stepped out of the truck in a minor hurry. The boy must really hate vampires but for some odd reason is remaining civilized or he is just scared, either way she didn't quite care. She picked up the wolf pup trying not to jar it from its restful sleep.

Once the group was out of the red truck she could smell strange things. First was the dirty and musty smell that was Jake, the bitter sweet almost mouth watering smell was human. But the smell of a rainbow? That was weird, there was no other way to explain that one. Walking to small stoned pathway to the door, the smell of peppermints filled her every being, it was almost overwhelming yet welcoming. The peppermint smell had a hint of something dark bleak to it.

The smell belonged to a man in a butler outfit, the mans white and red hair was slicked back. His light red eyes that had bits of white looked me over. He gave a warm smile. "You must be Marceline." As soon as he said this Jake and Finn ran off to do whatever it is that they do in they're free time.

"Um, yeah and you are? What is this place?" There were an endless void of questions running through her mind. The man stepped to the side with a slight bow. She took to take a step in and fell back on her butt.  _Don't tell me that 'you must be invited in first' bullshit is true or so help me, I will lose my now vampire shit._ The man chuckled. "I'm Peter and this is Bonnibel castle. Also sorry forgot to lower the shield, my bad."  _He thinks he is funny. Bloody people are getting on my nerves. Also I can go where I please...good..._

She walked in looking around, oddly the castle was up to date. "Wait, this is Bonnies?" The shock hit like a ton of bricks, she wondered how Bonnie ever had time to manage a band, with this? She must have some power or something. The butler just gave a nod as he lead the way up some stairs to a tower. She could smell smoke, chemicals and sweetness like that of a fresh pack of gum. Once at the top of the tower there was indeed smoke flowing out between the cracks of the door. 

A girl with strawberry pink hair busted out of the door coughing and waving the smoke with black rubber gloved hands. She had thick rimmed glasses that had smears of soot here and there, a lab coat with blue slacks and a pink shirt under, also covered in splashes of green, blue, grey and pink. She looked like an out right mess, a mad scientist maybe.

"Madam I brought Marceline Abadeer, I'll be on my way." The butler turned to leave, this sight must have been normal if he showed no signs of worry. The wolf pup woke up and gave small barks from all the strange smells, so she placed the pup on the ground as it ran after the butler. 

Marcy gave a silly grin as she placed her left hand in the pocket of her black ripped jeans. She then gave a light wave with her right hand. "Yo, Bonnie. Sure went through alot of trouble to get a ho-" She was cut off by outburst of coughing then a tight hug. The smell of flowers, sweetness and ash filled her nose. "Marcy!" Bonnie nearly screamed into the other girl shoulder.

"Yeah, thats me." The hug broke as Bonnie stepped back to clean her glasses. Once her glasses were back on, those dangerous blue eyes looked Marcy over. 

"You're a vampire." A fact, something new but a mystery on her tongue.

"So it seems." She wasn't super smart, but Bonnie was.

"Have you drank human blood?" Here comes the questions.

"No."  _I want to avoid it, as hard as it is not to. What with that human running around downstairs and his smell keeps getting stronger. so tempting._

"Interesting. How long have you been like this?" She was walking into the tower room waving the other in.

"Months? I didn't really keep track."

"Have you been tempted to drink blood?" She sat down picking up a note pad to write this information down.

"Sure, what vampire doesn't? If your friend doesn't stop running around, I just might cave." She let out honestly, something about the other always made her lose the will to lie or hide. Almost as if she couldn't even if she tried.

"But you won't. How about sunlight?" She put a drop of red liquid in a tube of green, making the smell of Finn disappear. Scary.

"It burns, hurts. Normal vampire stuff."

"Can you sleep?" Another movement of her hand. Marcy was growing bored of all the questions, this girl in front of her left without a word. They were best friends, this girl left without a word and now all she has is questions as if she was an experiment. 

Marcy learned she had powers pretty quick into realizing she was a vampire. "No." She begun to float into the air knowing the other was to neck deep into her notes.

"Can you walk into places uninvited?" The question was ignored, making her look around the room, no signs of the vampire, panic set in the pit of her stomach. 

"Boo." A small whisper from behind made the pink haired girl scream, once she noticed it was just Marcy, she smacked the vampire arm. "Damn it!" Marceline brust into a fit of laughter as she was in mid air.

"Wait, you have powers?" She looked serious. Growing tried of questions towards her.

"What about you?" Red eyes looked at blue ones.

"What do you mean? If I'm supernatural, then the answer is yes." She knew what the vampire wanted, to know why she left. That was something she couldn't share yet or ever. Maybe, she hoped that one day she could tell her the real reason she left.

"You know thats not what I'm asking. But whatever." Something was becoming overwhelming painful, her throat felt raw like she hasn't drank anything in weeks. The hunger was so great the world was turning fuzzy. Before she knew it, her body moved without her command, a jump towards Bonnie. Before Bonnie could even blink teeth brushed against her skin, in another blink teeth bit into her pink shirt. 

The only sound that could be heard with the heavy breathing of the scientist and with the inhuman hearing her heart beat. The dark hair of mane moved back like a shadow, the small glow of red eyes looking over the body of the clearly living girl. "I'm alive..." Breathed Bonnie in relief.

"Yeah, I drank the color of your shirt?" Confusion laced her every word.

"My shirt?" She looked down to see that her pale pink shirt is now a dull grey.

"Still hungry though..." 

"Thats it! Wait right here!" She ran down the stairs as fast as her feet could handle without tripping her. Moments later she came back up the stairs red towels in hand, or a pile, you wouldn't have been able to see her face.

Marcy drank the color from every last towel that was brought to her, not realizing how hungry she really was. "Do you know how you became a vampire?"

"Nope, I woke up and found a suicide note in my handwriting."

"Vampire by suicide? But you do have bite marks." She pointed to her neck, to guide the other to feel the marks.

"Okay, then what about the note?" Finding out she was bitten was a relief in its own right, the note was something that bugged her on so many levels. She had enough for one night. "The sun is coming up soon, your castle isn't exactly vampire friendly. Where can I go?" The mad scientist lead the way to the basement or dungeon. Way to feel welcome then to be put in a place where prisoners were kept. It'll have to do.

"It's nice to see you again." Bonnie said weakly before walking back up stairs.

_Okay, so we found out that I was bitten and I can drink a color. How dumb. A vampire who drinks a color! Better than blood, I suppose. Even though Bonnie smelled so good, I could have bit...but didn't. Why? Something about her is compelling, so tempting. Something I didn't notice as a human._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I really liked this idea...so I wrote more..


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the point in my tale that I pretty much live in a cellar of a castle, while being an experiment. No one else likes to say that's what we are to Bonnie. Cause they only see the sweet kind side she lets them see. I know she is a little mad. But, there does come a point I do drink blood, that did not end well. Don't worry, I will tell you about that. All in due time. But, I will say I was not the best little test buddy to have._

Marcy laid on a bunk that was given to her in the small cellar room, she was strumming a few cords on her bass guitar some mindless humming left her to somewhat meet the tune. She couldn't sleep so she was stuck here till the sunset. A knock at the door made her inhale deeply a game she played in her head, to see if she could guess who it was at the door base on scent. Sweetness with a mix of ash, Bonnie. She really smells so appealing, even more so than Finn. 

"Come on in, I won't bite." Even though she really, really wanted to. Something about Bonnie was appeasing yet appalling, it was a strange mix. Like a sour and sweet candy but you still eat it cause that sweetness awaiting to reward your lovely taste buds is there, you just have to tough it out. Maybe that's what she was doing, waiting for the right moment to bite or pounce, she felt like a predator or demon just lying in wait to jump.

The scent snaked its way into the cellar like a thin fog that feels heavy, almost scary how much a simple smell can have so much power. She would have done anything just to tend to that burning thrist in her throat. "I have some questions." Bonnie spoke clearly unaware of this raging temptation in the other. 

"My perfect joke wasted." Marcy closed her eyes still lying on her bed. She found out in closed spaces was not good with that hunger. 

"I want to see what shades of red are the tastiest." She didn't close the door behind her, in truth she knew a new born(or new dead) vampire were always hungry. She knew very well how thristy she must have been when she went after her neck a few weeks ago up in her lab. 

"Okay? I'm not some weird lab rat. No mazes or homework." She sat up placing her feet on the ground. 

"Marcy, you're a bat not a rat and no promises." A half hearted joke. 

"A lab bat ooo scary." She leaned to place the bass guitar on a stand, but as she spoke she wiggled her fingers on her free hand with the word scary. Bonnie lead the way up the stairs, must have been night time or nearing it.  _Finally, freedom. Sort of, being in a prison cell isn't what I would have in mind as a lifestyle of an immoral being such as me._

Finn was in the main room, well a set up of a training room. Three dark red sofas were push towards to walls to make space for Finn the human and Jake the werewolf to spar with swords. "Yo human and mutt." This made Jake turn is head the look of shock and annoyance on his face, this left him open for a blade to be held to the back of his neck.

"You lose bro!" A tap of a pointed blade held just a hair away from his gut made him sigh unhappily.

"Thank you for teaching him an important lesson, always think one step ahead Finn." They both lowered their blades clearly ready for a break, they came off as if they been here a while, it only smelled of heat and sweat, not an appealing smell mind you. 

"Hey guys think of things that are red." Always straight to her seeking knowledge. 

"Uh, bloo....hm...the sofa?" Finn turned a little red from his embarrassment.

"Cherry's, tomatoes, Rose's, apples....uhh strawberries." Jake named off, he must be a farm boy, maybe. He barely spoke about himself around the vampire mainly only talking to his brother or the pink beauty. 

"Alright, drink the color from the sofa." So matter-of-fact of her. She pulled out a notebook from her lab pocket ready to write down the data from an in person vampire.

Marcy rolled her eyes as she walked over to one of the sofa to awkwardly bend over to stick her teeth into the fabic. It was strange drinking color, it was like drinking water in some cases, like this sofa. It gave a taste of dust but it was like drinking a liquid. The shade of red looked like it was being pulled from it similar to a scene in a cartoon were a character pulled the background away as if it was a blanket to show a whole new sight, but this was just living a lifeless grey behind.

"Taste like dust." She said disappointed.

Scribbled in the notepad no doubt, a hand gesture as a sign to follow. Like she was a pet, something about this whole testing thing bore her yet made her think that there was something much deep then the other wanted to speak of. She followed, they walked into the kitchen. "I get that I'm not supposed to drink blood and all, but this is a weird way to go about it."

"Truth is, I'm just trying to find your favorite and most filling thing is, so we can avoid the risk as much as possible." She opened the door to the fridge to pull out tomatoes and the like. Anything red.

"Whatever you say to make you feel better about having a lab rat, princess." She knew this nickname annoyed the other, a quick movement of an eyebrow was all she got as a reaction to the name. She grabbed an apple, this was more like a juice it had a warmth to it, it taste slightly of wood and amber it was very homey. Strange for an apple, but not bad. 

"I give it a seven out of ten." She placed the now pale grey apple down, she couldn't help but look at it longer, the shape was exactly the same. Just an unusual color.

"Alright, next." Marcy was growing bored of how she was acting so, so robot like. Lack of emotion, the only time she showed anything human like was the hug. What was that about? She leaned on the bars counter top. She bit into a tomato next, it had a thicker feel to it the taste was very earthy, not sweet or bitter, it made her think of an actual tomato, if only she could put salt on it. 

"Five out of ten. So, how did you find me?" She picked up a cherry moving in between her index and thumb.

"You lived in the same place as when I was your manager." This is true, but to just randomly send two guys at her door to bring her to a castle to run test, is weird. The taste of the cherry had the texture of wine, but not quite that thin, it made her think of a late night kind of lonely and it was sickly sweet.

"So sweet, three out of ten. Why are you only talking to me for just test?" She bit into the strawberry before an answer was given. It taste almost like Bonnie smelled, it was sweet but with a hint of bitterness, it had nice thinkness to it and it felt comfortable with warm. Her hand went up in the air as soon as she opened her mouth to answer the question.

"Ten. This is so good." She began drinking the red from the strawberries like they were chips for humans or worst they were a form of heroin food. This earned a smile from the other who put the notepad down.

"Good. Also, I been trying to see if you'd bite someone or not. In lack of a better term, to see if you were safe." She picked up the grey apple curiosity flicking in her blue eyes. 

"I guess that makes sense, don't need me to kill that human boy, Finn." Another strawberry, it was the only thing that has tamed the thrist that is for Bonnie's blood.

"Right. But, I can tell you why you are here." She cut the apple to see that it was still like a normal one just a different shade.

"Why is that?" She felt serious yet at peace as she watched Bonnie cut the fruit.

"Well, supernatural creatures. Uh, most of them are missing and new ones are just appearing? I'm not sure. But the whole supernatural community is in choas, so the leaders of each kingdom is here. Well, beside Finn. He is just like a knight." The was all said in a calm and dull manner as if it has been said one too many times.

"Leaders? I'm not a leader." 

"Well, the king of vampires is no where to be found. The moment fellow vampires noticed this, well, you became one. How do I say this?" The girl for the first time looked like she was thinking of something she didn't quite understand. "The kingdom of vampires, claim you as, their queen. I really don't know, but they say you kicked down the door of the meeting room, killed the leaders and claimed the throne as your own."

_Well, first we have a suicide note I wrote and have no memory of. Now we have clearly a big part of my memory missing. Cause I do not fucking remember killing vampires. What exactly happened to me in the lost links? Also the smell of Bonnie is driving me mad._

_"_ There is no way I did that, I have no memory of it." In the confusion and minor panic the ever thicken fog that is Bonnie's scent was growing stronger more compelling, as if being in a different state of mood made the thrist worst, like how anxiety can make you feel as if you're going to puke yet you can't even if you wanted. It's overwhelming. Bonnie took a step towards the dark haired girl only for her to move back. If she was any closer she would and will jump. Just one drink, just one shouldn't be so bad.

A clear of a throat made both girls look quickly as to where the sound came from. Jake stood at the doorway. "Um someone us at the door."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Um, so this was written the day before I move. So, the fifth chapter might be a little while. Please bare with me.

S _o many questions at this point. Leabing it all up in the air like this even is bugging me. Like an itch I can't reach. Well, this time around its time to shed some light on some of my lost memories. That was horrible_.

It was late into the night mostly everyone has retired to their beds, understandable at this hour. Marcy was left alone, she played some video games as a way to kill time.

But, there is only so long someone can kill things all around the commonwealth before growing bored that you are overpowered. She looked at the games on the shelf of the stand, she was hoping they had a grand thief auto, if not maybe Kingdom Hearts any of that series would have made her happy, even if it was possibly chain of memories, that would have made happy. No luck. The group in this castle needs more games.

So, she went out for a walk in the woods. There was no way there could have been any humans. This is where she was wrong, well mostly. She just walked alot farther then she planned. The smell of a campfire hit her like a gentle breeze, the memories of late night bonfires made her smile. She walked towards it like a moth to a flame, so mindlessly, at least until she was able to smell booze and human blood.

She stood just beyond the tree line watching the teenagers around the fire. She must have stood there unmoving for almost two hours, cause they were starting to go into their tents. All but one, he was the one who barely drank, the responsible one of the group, since his reply to turning down the advances of a girl was to keep an eye on the fire.

The boy had sandy brown hair, he wore a green t-shirt with a dark green cargo pants. This was a perfect moment to pounce, to taste that sweetness. Marcy clenched her fist tightly enough for her nails to dig into her palm, not enough to draw blood, just enough to be aware. This act was to try to ignore every fiber of her being to drink, it was as if a voice in the back of her head kept saying 'You know you want it. You can clearly do it in a blink of an eye. No one would notice.' That voice was very compelling as she took one small step forward.

That small step could have been the push or that the wind blew right then to hit her at full force. She wasn't fully sure, but she now should with the boy against a tree, his mouth covered with her left hand and his body pinned with her right hand, she overpowered him that was without a doubt.

Her fangs were just a hair away from hitting skin, she could hear the boy whimpering behind her hand. Yet the panic, the now racing heart rate made her want to bite into him and drink him dry even more. She closed her eyes taking a breath in, the smell would have made her melt, like that of an adult eating something that was not just food but a pure memory that took you to that moment.

She fell to her desire before she could stop, the feel of warmth filled her mouth the taste was so amazing she didn't understand why she tried to stop herself before. The way it felt running down her throat made her almost give out a whimper of pleasure as that raw, burning pain subsided.

Before she knew it the boy lay limp in her hold a faint heart beat still remained, she quickly let him go and took a step back. Blood ran down her lips to her chin, her red eyes pretty much were glowing in the moonlight from the fresh blood. She looked at the boy no longer out of hunger, but out of utter worry and a bit of fear. She kneeled before him looking at his neck, she moved close to be hair away from his neck once again. This time she just licked the wound the bite marks fading away as she did so.

She placed the boy back at the camp nearby the fire. She went back to the tree line listening to the boys heart beat for what felt like hours, once it picked up to the normal rate a sigh of relief left her. She walked back to the castle, happy to know she didn't make another vampire and that the boy was alive.

She wasn't happy with herself cause she gave in to that hunger. On her way back she cleaned up, wiping the blood off her face. She felt different, stronger. Her throat felt so much better there was no pain, she almost felt like she could even stand in the very daylight.

She made it back to the castle, not sure if she could walk back in after what she had done. Having that feeling she ended up pacing back and forth. "Marcy what are you doing?" The voice came before the smell, which was unsettling.

"Thinking." She quickly replied, she did stop pacing to look at Bonnie. The girl smell was still overwhelming as if she never drank that boys blood and she been straved for years even centuries, her scent was that hard to ignore.

"You only do that when you're nervous or done something you feel you shouldn't have." Those blue eyes were like trying to look into the deepest part of the ocean from the surface.

"Guess I haven't changed since dying, huh?" A dry joke that was a poor attempt of withholding the event that just happened.

"Haha. What happened Marcy?" Arm crossed across her chest, a sign she wasn't going to let it pass until she knew.

"I just went for a walk." She knew lying wasn't going to get her very far. She wanted to puke yet drink the blood of the strawberry haired girl. Thinking the latter might save her from admitting her crimes, if it was actually a crime. So, she took a step closer.

"Is that all? Your eyes are almost glowing." She lowered her arms to place her hands in her pockets then taking a step back after feeling a bit of a threat. "Don't tell me you..."

Before she could finish the sentence, Marcy was right there teeth at her neck. There was a ping inside her head that wanted to be bitten, she fought against that need, desire.

"I can just taste yours, cause you just smell so, so fucking amazing. Like I didn't just lose to my insect moments ago, as if I never drank a drop in centuries. Even as a vampire, you have a hold over me." Her words were whispered, broken and dark. She admitted her actions as she was an inch away from what she wanted most, the one thing that would make her feel alive again. She didn't move neither did Bonnie.

"Did, did you kill them?" It was the frist question she wanted to know the answer to, she got a shake of a head as a reply. Bonnie breathed out from unknowingly holding her breathe. "Do you really want to bite me?" Another question, this got a small brush of fangs against her neck, this made her heart race. Not a good thing.

"How is it you can control yourself from biting me, but not the person in the woods?"

That was a good question, Marcy moved back a little her lips to the others ear. Side by side. "...it feels like I need permission? Like the bite means more than simply drinking to feed." The words hung in the air. Bonnie smiled at that as if she knew what it was, but was so thankful no one could see that smile. Cause she didn't want anyone to know she was delighted by this knowledge.

"Almost like a claim." Marcy stepped back then went straight inside, not speaking another word. Marcy went into the cellar to sit on her bed. _Claim? Is she trying to tell me, I want to claim her? Don't people do that cause they are in love?_ She rolled her eyes. "Stupid."

She laid down, closing her eyes. Even though sleep isn't possible, lying down was nice. Her head started to feel like it was pulsing, well it started to ever since she drank the blood, it just got worse the more time went on. When the plusing pain got to its peak, images flashed in her mind.

She saw Ash grinning widely, it was a dark and evil grin. Then she saw a flash of biting into a blue haired girl neck in an ally way, a flash of kicking down a door, then a flash of a shadow beside her as she was writing something. All the flashbacks made her feel gross with cold sweats. It was fear she felt. She jumped up from her bed breathing heavily. "What the fuck.."

She hurried to find Bonnie, as she was doing so she had find clothing to wear to avoid sunlight as much as possible. Once she found Bonnie, she told her about the flashbacks and she told her that the boy she had bitten was still human, that she felt guilty, that she didn't want to bite anyone. But it seems she has before, in her lost memories.

"Slow down. Are you telling me drinking blood was the way to see bits of your memory?" She asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sort of, it was like I was uh more vampire? It's like whatever made me forget, is like a poison and blood was clearing it? I don't know." She was rambling.

"Well, I can't say its okay to drink blood Marcy. But, I think I can test it." She pulled out her pink cased phone to text someone something.

"How would you test it?" She drank the color from a strawberry.

"Draw blood, like a blood drive." So matter-of-fact.

"A blood drive to feed a monster woohoo." A joke.

"Funny. I'm going to draw some blood from Finn. Have you drink it and see what happens." 

"Bonnie." Her voice was low.

"Yes?" 

"What did you mean last night, about the claim thing?" She was really wanting to know.

"Oh, some vampires meet someone who scent is so strong and appealing, that it's the only blood they want. In fact some are known for keeping them captive. Anyway, if they want permission, it's cause they want to claim them. Like a soul mate or true love or just as a lifetime partner." She said this as if she was reading it from a book.

"Are you trying to tell me that I want you like that?" If she could blush she would have.

"No. It is something you have to figure out though, why do you want my permission first. Is it cause you knew me in your human life, is it cause you are trying to turn me to make a coven or that you actually want me as your mate. That is for you to figure out Marcy." She was being polite. Before Marcy could say anything Finn ran in.

"You texted. I'm here." Finn said between breaths.


	5. Chapter 5

_So we've now seen me drink blood and nearly bite Bonnie. Memories are coming back. Can you believe that, that jackass Ash was in those memories? Bloody hell._

She sat at the kitchen bar top as she watched Bonnie drew blood from the human boy at a dinner table, as if was as normal as getting a bowl of cereal ready to eat. "So, you think blood helps bring her memories back?" Finn asked after the needle was placed in his arm. 

Bonnie watched the blood flow in the tube to a bag. "It's an idea, after she told me that she."

"She what?" Jake stepped into the kitchen to stand by his brother, he crossed his arms as he eyed Matcy.

"I bit someone, Jake. The temptation of the unnatural hunger was too hard for me to hold back. Like turning into a fucking man dog is tempting and natural you damned mutt." Marcy had enough of being attacked, she wasn't like the normal vampire. 

"I'm not a mutt you leech." If Jake was in his wolf form the hair on the back of his neck would be standing on end.

"You wanna go at it saggy dog?" She was just about to stand from her seat as the smell of a rainbow filled the room. A girl with light blonde hair walked in, the sight of her made Jake loosen and calm down in a blink of an eye. She spoken in koran as her dark grey eyes looked at him, her voice had worry within it.

"Him and Marcy were just fighting again." Bonnie quickly answered, to which the blonde girl looked at Marcy, speaking again.

"She asked why."

"He starts it." Childish and mostly true.

"She said. Why, I know he hates vampires but doesn't he know you're different?" Jake let out a small growl.

"She isn't different. She seemed to drank someones blood, fucking demon." A huff.

"Maybe if you pick to listen before assuming shit." She crossed her arms trying to fight off the desire to punch him in the face.

"What is there to listen to? A blood sucker is a blood sucker."

Blonde girl spoke again after that. "She said listen to her story first, also sorry, I'm Rachael, but everyone calls me Lady." Bonnie translated for her.

"Fine, I'll listen to her story." Jake must have known what she said cause her ignored Bonnie.

"The person is alive." 

"You mean turned." Jake spoke with annoyance and anger.

"No, I stayed listening to the person heart beat. They are alive and human. I didn't kill anyone or turned them. As for the memories I don't remember, I can't tell you if I killed anyone or turned someone in that time. But, that's not who I am. I'm not a killer." She looked him straight on, being as honest as she could be. As she spoke she could have sworn Bonnies scent grew stronger that it was warm, comforting.

"Wait, you said they aren't turned?" Finn asked this.

"Yeah, what I said."

"You...do. know...that uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that was free of any needles. "Not possible."

"I'm not deaf Finn." 

"Well, I've dealt with vampires alot. Whenever they bit a human they would turn. It's not possible to not turn. It's almost like you're pure blood vampire or something." Finn looked very much lost at this fact. Jake looked like he was hit by a bus and ran over a few times. Lady walked over to Jake to place a hand on his forearm.

"He is right." Bonnie took the needle out of his arm placing a band-aid over the small wound the needle left. She felt odd holding the bag full of blood towards Marcy. 

She took the bag in her hands feeling the warmth that still clung to the blood. "It's like a capri sun but for vampires." A joke one that earned a laugh from Finn, a huff from Jake and smile from Bonnie that told she was holding in a laugh. Marcy looked at the bag feeling weird to drink it in front of everyone.

"Aren't you going to drink it?" Jake asked.

"Aren't you going to roll in some mud you mutt?" A growl between her teeth, she was edging so close to rip his throat out. But before the fight could becone more heated Bonnie grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the hallway, Bonnie waved at everyone in the kitchen before exiting.

Bonnie lead her up some stairs to another hall, at the end of the hall to the left was a dark pink door. Was obviously her room. She opened the door to show a neat room. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room with white pillows and a dark pink nearly red cover. There was a light pink fuzzy rug at the end of the bed.

A dresser, a desk and a closest. It smelled only of her. The ash like part of it was a little stronger in the room. Bonnie sat on the end of her bed. "You can drink it here, if you feel less embarrassed in front of me." Little did she know Marcy felt more around her, she felt ashamed like a failure for even caving into the desire to begin with.

Marcy sat in the chair in front of the desk with these feelings running throughout her mind. She looked down at the bag in her palms, not looking up at the girl she so deeply wanted to bite.

"You can if you want, you just have to ask." Bonnie said, answering a question that was taking over Marcys every thought.  _Did she bring me into her room on purpose? She would have had to, she knows how much I want to and her room only smells of her._

"Do you want me to bite you, princess? A smirk.

"You have blood right there why would I want that?" Avoiding the question. Marcy placed the bag on the desk.

"You keep putting me in a position to do so." The smirk never leaving her as she stood up to slowly walk towards the other girl.

"What makes you think that?" Marcy was standing in front of her. 

"Meeting me alone in the cellar." She leaned closer to the other. "Meeting me alone in the dead of night and tempting me." Bonnie was being guided to lay on her back as Marcy was above her with a hand at each of her shoulders. "Dragging me away, to your oh so amazing smelling room." She leaned her face closer. "Which happens to smell only of you, which is my temptation. So, do you want me to bite you, Bonnie?"

"...yes.." A small voice that was an unwanted beg.

"Didn't quite hear you." A lie, but she wanted to have her say it clearly.

"I want you to claim me. Alright. I love you Marcy. I have ever since I was your manager." The clarity of those words hit the vampire like a truck yet she didn't move from her spot.

"Is this your permission?" She kept her red eyes locked on blue.

"Yes..." 

Marcy waited a moment before moving to have her fangs just an inch from skin. "..I love you too. Princess." The words felt more true than the world around her. More true than a human needing air. So, knowing it to be all true she stuck her fangs into soft smooth skin. Warmth filled her mouth, the taste was better than she could have imagined, it went down so smooth, it was the right thickness. Wasn't super sweet. The taste of her blood was better than anything she have ever had in her lifetime. 

That wasn't the only thing she felt though. As soon as blood hit her tongue something tingly ran throughout her body like things were adding up or the last puzzle piece was finally added to a long forgotten puzzle. That was the claim.

She was able to have control and stop from drinking too much to even make Bonnie dizzy. She moved back to face her, breathing a little weak. Bonnie placed her hand gently against Marcy cheek, to which she leaned into. 

"I am yours as you are mine." Bonnie spoke but the words didn't hit Marcy. She saw blue eyes get blurry the whole sight of the girl below her beauty blurry. A wave of memory and pain took over her that she must have fell ontop of Bonnie. The pain was like she was being covered in molten metal. 

When she came through Bonnie was looking down at her with worried eyes. "Marcy, are you okay?"

"I need to find Simon." Was all she could say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Yo! I haven't forgotten about this story I was working on, first off. I have been adulting. Work has gotten crazy busy(I haven't had a day off in little while)
> 
> I've also been kept busy by friends and/or family. It's 12:33am and I thought, I have time to write now. Anyway, hope all is well.

_This moment in time, when I get to see Simon again. Its, its one of the most heartbreaking moments for me. He was like a father to me...._

Bonnie looked at the other girl that lay on her bed, feeling dread. She knew what came of the man Marcy spoke of. "You don't want to see Simon..." Those words made her feel sadness rush over her skin, as if she stepped into a shower.

"Why do you say that Bonnie?" Marcy sat up only to feel lightheaded for some reason.

"He found something....it drove him, mad." She took the other hand gently into her own.

"Mad? Doesn't change the fact that I need to see him." She was letting denial take her thoughts. There was no way someone like Simon would go mad. She would have to see for herself what really was going on.

"Are you sure, you need see him?" Bonnie didn't want to be the one to show this girl she felt some kind of way towards. Simon is pretty much like Marcy father than her own father and Bonnie knew that. Which made it much harder to show her.

"Yes, its Simon." The lightheadedness fading, she let go of her hand and started to stand up from the bed. "We need to go now." Marcy spoke again. 

Bonnie stood up as well. They walked out of the bedroom, back to the kitchen where Lady was sitting at the table sipping on a cup of tea. "Lady can I ask you to join us somewhere?" Bonnie asked, the reason for this favor had something to do with the blonde girl powers.

Lady gave a nod as she stood up as the three of them walked outside towards a nice car. Bonnie got in on the drivers side, Marcy not being great with sunlight sat in the back with a hoodie on to shield her from the death rays and Lady sat in the passenger seat.

The ride must have been for a few hours cause the sun was now setting, the sky was now turning a light orange with hints of red and pink. When they came to a stop they were in front of a small icy blue house.

"We're here. Remember I told you, he went mad." Bonnie let out softly and with a lot of emotion attacted. The three girls got of the car to walk towards the dark blue wooden door. Marcy knocked feeling something wasn't right.

A man with black fuffly hair and pale grey eyes opened the door. The man wore an outfit that made him look like a penguin. "We don't want any." He spoke dully.

"Gregory. Its Bonnie, we are her-" 

"Gunther! Who is wanting to challenge the ice king?" An older man shouted.

Gregory gave a blank stare at the people at the door. "It's a bad day. He has been worst today." He must have been a caretaker, strange someone who looked so cold would be one.

"Let me in or I'll." Marcy temper was starting to raise, but before it did she felt warmth overtake her. "He is like my father." She then voiced.

Gregory looked her over before stepping to the side to open the door for them. "Don't expect him to remember you." He simply said as they walked by. The house was covered in ice, as if the place was craved from a huge block of ice. While outside it was warm and sunny. 

"Simon, you have company." Gregory said. An man who must have been in his seventies walked into the main room. The man had on a dark blue robe, his beard was well pass his hips. A crown rested on his head. 

"I'm not Simon, Gunther. I'm the Ice King." He said in annoyance.

"Simon..." Marcy said weakly seeing him made her want to run up for a hug and just break down in tears.

"Who is this Simon?" His blue eyes now looked at Marcy.

"You, your Simon....you don't remember me?" 

"I'm the Ice King and no. But I think I like you? Would you help me find a princess? What about that pink haired beauty?" He spoke quickly.

"I'm Marcy. You help raise me, gave me hambo. You were there for me when mom died. Do you remember mom?" Tears were welling up in her eyes as she spoke to this broken man.

"I don't know what your talking about." He then walked up to Bonnie. "Would you like to stay here princess?"

"Afraid not." She breathed before walking to Marcy side.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Marcy....he been like this for about nine years." She remembered how he changed, what it felt like to see herself forgotten slowly from his mind.

Marcy felt something within her dead heart shatter, tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at the man who was now singing and making Gregory join in dancing. Not being able to withstand watching the man she loved, now broken anymore. She ran outside the shadow of the house on her back.

Bonnie followed after her, wrapping her arms around Marcy from behind. "I'm sorry." Marcy turned in her arms to face Bonnie, streams of tears on her face, she pulled Bonnie in her arms so that she could let out the remaining tears out.

After the tears been let out, they drove back to the castle where Bonnie guided Marcy to her room. They laid on the bed. Marcy was curled up in Bonnie arms. They stayed like that for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I haven't forgotten this, really. I just been working so much that my brain can't even process words properly, also been helping friends with their stuff. I been so busy. No time to write, read or draw.....all the things I enjoy.... Anyway! I am still working on this, just have to bare with me. Thank you!

After the first visit with Simon, Marceline went to visit him four times a week. Sometimes Finn and Jake would join her. When they did, they ended up play fighting with the older man cause he thought they were after the princesses he had kidnapped. Whenever Bonnie came with, Marceline had to play in saving the princess. The days she went alone he would make her listen to stories he wrote of a gender swap version of the people who would visit him or they would play music. It was in the moments of playing music that almost felt like it once was before he had gone mad, yet he didn't know that.

 

On days she didn't go see Simon, she would try to figure out what fully happened between her and Ash. She had a gut feeling that is was horrible. With that feeling lingering within her, she tried to delay it as much as possible. 

To delay it, she would often spend time sparing with Finn and getting under Jake's skin which was always fun. She would scare Bonnie to get the other girl out of the lab mode.

One day she crept into the lab hiding in the shadows watching the beautiful pink haired girl. The smell of ash stronger today. "Marcy not today." This earned a groan from the vampire who walked up to the other the candle light shined on her green eyes. "Come on Bonnie, you been locked up in here for a few weeks. You need a break." 

Sitting at a desk with her glasses slowing sliding down her nose a pencil running across the notes in front of her. "I'm onto something."

"Onto what this time?"

"To completely have your memories in order, so we can find this Ash."

"Is that a tad sound of jealousy, Bon?" A smirk played on her lips.

"Why would I have jealousy? You claimed me, not him." She fixed her glasses to look up at Marceline.

"Jealousy, cause I was with him when I was human." 

"More like it took you death to figure out your feelings for me." This was clearly leading into an agruement, but she didn't care. She was tired.

"I always knew. You just left before I could or do anything." That hurt her, cause everyone left her in some form or another. Her mother passed away, her dad only cared about his business, Simon went mad and doesn't remember her. 

"I didn't intend to leave, but my people needed me." Bonnie could feel the pain in the air.

"Your people always need you. If they needed you like back then. Would you drop me now?" This question pained her to ask, she could smell the thickness of sweetness mixed with ash, the sweetness was becoming overwhelming by the moment. Bonnie stood up from the chair she sat in to face Marceline. 

"Marcy. I wouldn't leave you. I would find away to help my people and still have you." The words were true.

"Did you find away to cure my memories?" Marcy picked to change the subject. Not wanting to go any further. Bonnie didn't move to sit back down.

"Yes, when you claimed me, alot of your memories returned but they are in disarray. You might have to drink my blood again, it's an idea. I don't know if it'll work. There is another idea that I read into vampire lore. That I have to drink your blood. Then there is human blood, that might put it into order. Since I'm not human, yet you claimed me so that might have been a trigger." Bonnie was starting to talk rather fast.

"Bonnie. Breathe. What do you want to try first? Have me drink your blood again, have you bite me, me bite Finn, me bite Jake." She could only imagine what Jake would do if she tried to bite him. It would be messy or funny. A thought for another time.

"I guess you could start with me." She didn't want the other to drink anyone else's blood. She felt some kind of way about it.

"Are you sure? We aren't in the right frame of mind for that. You smell more of ash than the normal mix. You must be stressed and tried. Also I would rather not be in the lab....I'm not an experiment." 

"More like ash?"

"Yeah, you have a mix of smells. You smell like ash, sweetness and abit like flowers. Like someone burned something down next to a meadow and just opened a new pack of gum. Not the best way to pit it." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ash, sweetness and flowers. Yet, right now I smell more of ash?" She was getting into questions again.

"Uh, yeah. When your moods change so does your smell."

"What does the others smell like?" She sat back down to write more notes on Marcy.

".....why does it matter?"

"It might have something to do with how human you are and that you can drink color. Could also help with your memories. So, what does Jake smell like?"

"Musty and dirt."

"Uh-huh...might explain why you two are always at each other. Finn?"

"Sweet too sweet."

"Okay. Lady?"

"A rainbow. Don't ask me to explain that."

"I don't, she is a unicorn in some ways. My Butler?"

"Peppermints with a hint of something heavy."

"This is all interesting. It's like you can tell what people are and how they might be feeling by smells."

"Only you. I can tell your moods only."

Bonnie stopped writing stuff down leaning back in her chair looking up at the ceiling in thought. Marcy moved to where she was looking down at mad scientist a small smile formed on the others lips. The smell went back to normal, back to being tempting. 

"Must be the claim thing." Bonnie let out placing her fingers on the bite marks on her neck, they weren't noticable now. 

"We don't know a whole lot about this claim thing." Marcy confessed out loud.

"We are learning." A knock came. 

"Madam Bonnibel, someone is at the door for you and Marceline." The girls walked to the door to look at the butler, his hair was messy and his tie was loose. He was in disarray. "Okay." Bonnie said.

They walked quietly to the front door, both trying to think of who it could possibly be. Could it be Marcy dad, could it be Bonnie's family in need of her, is it the scream queens. It was neither of those.

Who stood in the living room being death stared by Finn and Jake was a Male with a white short mohawk,  piercings up and down his left ear, one in the left side of his lip, he wore black boots, black skinny jeans and a ripped up band shirt. "Ash. What the fuck are you doing here?" Marcy asked. 

"Why to see you, babe of course."

**Author's Note:**

> A/n
> 
> This might end up being a few chapters long. And I pick to write this when I am moving in a week. Um, hope you enjoy


End file.
